


03-07-2020

by WuChouHe



Category: None - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuChouHe/pseuds/WuChouHe
Summary: 一个人的博客。





	03-07-2020

天气晴好。窗外时有大风呼啸。

昨晚准备OPT文件，因琐事起小冲突一次。枯坐到二、三点钟，端起刚开启的一箱啤酒，扔进了回收箱，方以解气。

晨起睡眠不足。收到Chen转发的消息，回她一篇余孽专栏。惊闻搜狐墨客下架，难怪最近觉得不好用了。装了方正旗下的“造字”，又把“素记“刨出来试了试，都不好。比较之下Zine还好一点。

跟阿猫聊了几句，发她几张Mount Vernon的照片。

煮咖啡，吃奶昔，吃印度饼，吃蛋羹，洗上衣服，检点要做的事情。【10：31 AM】


End file.
